


Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

by Mayoki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, ♥
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoki/pseuds/Mayoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What happens under the mistletoe, stays under the mistletoe...</i>
</p><p>Unrelated oneshots where a character catches another under the mistletoe! ♥ Pure Christmas fluff.</p><p>Various pairings which will be tagged as they appear. I'm definitely open to pairing suggestions! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ignis/Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something both Christmassy and fluffy. So this appeared. ^^ It'll be a series of unrelated one shots with the running theme of kisses under mistletoe.
> 
> First up is is IgnisxNoctis: Noctis takes a little liquid encouragement at a Christmas party and goes in search of a certain royal advisor.
> 
> If there's a specific pairing you'd like to see by all means leave a comment (and which of them you'd like to see being the kisser) and I'll get writing! ^^

Things were going well, in Ignis's humble opinion. It was with a swell of pride that he surveyed the ballroom; lords and ladies from afar afield as Solheim were in attendance, dancing in neatly pressed tuxedos and glittering dresses that caught the light of a thousand tiny fairylights strung above. It had taken months of planning to ensure the Christmas Eve Lucian Ball would be a night to remember and it seemed that his hard work had paid off. Nobody was fighting, everybody was smiling, the music was good, the food was good, and the king himself had taken Ignis aside to thank him for his efforts.

All in all Ignis felt he had earned the flute of champagne that he helped himself to after assuring himself that the fiery Duchess Paloma of Altissa wasn't pawing drunkenly at the eldest prince of Tenebrae. He'd paired Paloma off with Gladiolus, who had looked pained as the voluptuous duchess dragged him off to the dance floor.

With a wry smile he watched the couple now; Paloma was a good head or so shorter than Gladiolus, but twice as wide, and there was power in her arms as she paraded him about without care. They knocked into several couples as they waltzed, despite it being a tango. The glare Gladiolus shot him as he was spun around was dangerous, but by the end of the evening the tank would be so drunk he wouldn't remember a thing come morning. Ignis was unconcerned.

What he _was_ concerned about, however, was his own prince. Noctis wasn't a fan of parties and Ignis had accompanied the younger man for a round of meet and greets to the more notable guests so that he didn't appear rude then had allowed Noctis to vanish with Prompto. While it was possibly not the wisest move he had ever made he had wanted Noctis to enjoy the rest of his Christmas Eve, and for Noctis that meant shying away from the public eye.

Where had he gone wrong with the prince? For him to be so adverse to speaking with people wasn't a good sign. One day he would be king and it would fall upon him to charm the dignitaries that visited Lucis. King Regis was exemplary; right now the elder Caelum was in the middle of a gathering of royalty, all of whom were hanging on his every word and erupted into laughter as the king finished the punch line to a joke. Ignis could never see Noctis doing anything like that; the dark haired prince would rather die than have attention focused on him like that. And he had a terrible habit of mumbling whenever he was supposed to be making speeches. Perhaps they needed to revisit Noctis's enunciation lessons?

Ignis raised his glass to his lips in thought when he saw a dark shape stumble through the crowds. He sighed; there was always one guest that drank too much. He hoped it wasn't someone from Lucis that he would have to make apologies for. As the figure got closer his heart sped up and the glass between his fingers almost slipped to the floor. 'Please no…' he whispered.

Noctis's pale cheeks held a rosy glow to them as he apologised for knocking into someone just as he walked into someone else. Another apology, another staggered step. His glassy blue gaze was searching through the crowds, but bless him he was probably too short to find whoever he was looking for. Ignis was about to go to him when their gazes locked and a smile spread on the prince's face. Well that was new; Noctis rarely smiled and especially not at social functions such as this.

Setting the half-full glass of champagne on a passing waiter's tray, Ignis moved forward with a hurried pace, though he was careful not to run. He still had some dignity after all, even if Noctis didn't. It didn't take long to reach his charge and as soon as he did he slipped an arm around the short man's shoulders and gently led him away from the dancing couples.

'Highness, perhaps it would be a good idea to retire to bed?' Ignis suggested lightly.

'No no, I'm good,' Noctis said, twisting from Ignis's grip as a waiter passed and he took a glass of champagne from the tray. He downed half of it in one.

Ignis drew in a deep breath. 'How many of those have you had?'

'Just this one,' Noctis insisted. 'Oh, and the one where we were toasting my father at the start.'

Ignis's gaze fell to the flush on Noctis's cheeks. 'Anything else?'

'Half a bottle of Black Goblin vodka. Prom brought me it 'specially cos he knows I don't like beer,' Noctis said, slurring his words and drawing them out. Then he wrinkled his nose in distaste. 'Prom was drinking beer. It tastes awful.'

'Prompto…' Ignis muttered darkly under his breath. There would be words tomorrow. Loud words. Hopefully while the blond man was still suffering a hangover. He plucked the glass from between Noctis's slim fingers and put it down on a table. 'The party will be winding down soon, nobody will notice you leaving now.'

'But I don't want to leave, I just found you,' Noctis said with a frown.

People were starting to notice them, though nobody seemed inclined to come over and speak with the prince when he was in this state. Ignis slid his arm around Noctis's waist again and urged him toward the large double doors at the back of the hall.

Noctis had other ideas. The man dug his heels in and started pushing Ignis to the right, beyond the line of tables that had been set around the edge of the dance floor, toward a large bay window. Outside the courtyard was bathed in silver moonlight. The window was open and the gauze voile ruffled in the gentle, chilly wind. Noctis shivered despite the suit jacket he was wearing. Instinctively Ignis's arm tightened around him, drawing the smaller man close to his side. He chuckled a little as Noctis melted against him, fitting perfectly like a piece of a puzzle and resting his head against Ignis's shoulder. Ignis let his own head fall to the side to rest against Noctis's.

For a long moment they stayed like that, staring out of the window, until Noctis shifted a little.

'Still cold?' Ignis asked. 'We should get you to bed. You're going to be regretting that vodka soon enough, some rest will do you good.'

'Not sleepy,' Noctis said, his voice thick with exhaustion and alcohol. Shining blue eyes that gave off a beautiful blue glow turned up toward him and studied him carefully.

'You _are_ sleepy and also very drunk,' Ignis said. 'You have the perfect excuse to leave the party early, I would have thought you'd be jumping at the opportunity.'

'I…' Noctis turned away from him.

Noctis's ocean-blue eyes were reflected in the glass of the window even thought the thin curtain. Ignis tried to determine if they were glowing more brightly than usual and whether that was an effect of the alcohol or not. A very strange side effect if it was.

'You did a good party,' Noctis finally mumbled.

The praise wasn't as sincere as the king's had been. 'You hate parties,' Ignis reminded him.

'I hate parties,' Noctis admitted. 'But this one isn't so bad.'

'Because Prompto smuggled in stronger alcohol?' Ignis suggested.

'No. Yes. No,' Noctis frowned in confusion. 'Because other things.'

'Other things?' Ignis mused. 'Has something happened that I wasn't aware of? I forced you to speak to some guests then you disappeared to get drunk with Prompto. Hardly a noteworthy evening.'

'Not yet,' Noctis said cryptically.

The prince turned back to face him, blue eyes searching his face again. A pink tongue darted out to run along Noctis's pale lips, leaving them shiny. For some reason the prince shifted himself up onto tip toes, then stumbled a little and almost tripped. Ignis reached out to steady him, slipping his arms around the prince's narrow waist and pulling him close.

'Are you okay?' Ignis asked. 'I really think that it's time to leave.'

'But I haven't…'

'Haven't what?'

Noctis licked his lips again and now that they were pressed so close, chest to chest, Ignis could feel the rapid rise and fall of the dark haired man's chest.

'Highness?' Ignis prompted after a few moments of silence.

Noctis was debating _something_ in his mind. Ignis prided himself on his ability to read people and Noctis was easier than most for him since he knew the young prince so well. They had grown up together, done everything together, shared everything together.

Except this.

Before he knew what was happening Noctis lunged up again, this time supporting himself by grabbing Ignis's shirt to climb up and close the distance between them. Their lips clumsily crashed together with a bite of pain; Noctis was virtually headbutting him with the force of the kiss. But at the same time there was something about the entire act that Ignis couldn't say was entirely unpleasant.

Noctis's lips still held the chill from being outside drinking with Prompto, and his breath was warm and smelled of vodka. Though Noctis's lips never parted it was still a somewhat sweet kiss, even when Noctis almost stumbled as he drew back and tripped. Ignis was there to catch him, to draw him close, their bodies fitting together perfectly as Noctis's cheeks flushed an even darker red.

'Happy Christmas,' he muttered.

'Well, technically you've given me a gift early,' Ignis said, shifting Noctis into one arm so that he could adjust his skewed glasses with his now free hand.

'Was just…needed to tonight…' Noctis mumbled.

'It had to be tonight?' Ignis asked, gazing down into the crystal blue eyes.

Noctis managed a lopsided smile and reached up with a slender hand to point to the ceiling.

Ignis looked up. He could have laughed. A single sprig of mistletoe hung innocently above them, tied to the curtain rail.

'You've been waiting for this party so that you could kiss me under mistletoe?' Ignis asked the rapidly melting lump in his arms. Noctis was starting to sag against him, leaning into him as the alcohol won out.

'Yeah,' he sighed. 'Prom said it was a good excuse to kiss you. I was scared.'

Ignis ran his hand up and down Noctis's back before letting his fingers rest in Noctis's hair. The prince purred in his arms and his head fell against Ignis's shoulder again.

'You never have to be scared. And you didn't have to wait. You could have kissed me any time.'

Even at an angle the blush on Noctis's cheeks was plain to see. 'I didn't think you'd…I dunno.'

Ignis smiled and dragged Noctis the few steps to the window seat. He sat down and drew the prince onto his lap where he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. 'Well, now you've done it. Was it what you'd expected?'

'No,' Noctis said. 'I think I messed it up a bit.'

'A bit,' Ignis admitted. 'Your depth perception was a little off. I believe my lips may be bruised.'

Noctis drew back sharply. 'I'm sorry.'

'Well, you can repent.'

'How?'

Ignis smiled. 'Kiss them better?'

This time the smile on Noctis's lips was wicked. The prince turned in Ignis's arms, almost slipping to the floor, until he was straddling his advisors lap. Sitting like this their faces were roughly the same height, and this time it was a much easier task to close the short distance between them.

The second kiss was much more like it, Ignis thought. He was prepared this time for one thing, and Noctis was a lot gentler with his affection. This time Noctis's lips had been warmed by his own and were a lot softer to kiss. Their noses brushed against each other's so Noctis tipped his head to the side and they were able to press a little deeper. Ignis's hand moved to the back of Noctis's head, gently holding the other man in place as the heat of the kiss washed over them.

It was like electricity running through his veins and fireworks in his chest while they kissed. Ignis had considered it a few times and dismissed it as a passing fancy. He was supposed to protect Noctis after all, not do things like this with him. But Noctis was certainly drunk and he was a good enough actor to pretend that he was under the influence too. Come tomorrow if Noctis even remembered this he was sure they could pass it off as a drunken mistake. Even if it hurt him to have to do that.

Noctis was getting bolder; parting his lips and exploring with his tongue. Ignis gladly opened his own lips and let Noctis's tongue roll against his own, massaging gently and filling his mouth with the bitter taste of the vodka. When they parted Ignis was dizzy and breathless, and Noctis was flushed again and smiling brightly. Ignis wished he'd smile like that more often; it lit up his face and made him even more stunningly than usual.

'Happy Christmas,' Noctis said.

Ignis glanced at the large clock on the wall above the doors to the hall. It was a minute past midnight. He leaned forward so that their foreheads touched. 'Happy Christmas, Your Highness.'

'Can't wait for the New Year's party,' Noctis said with a drunken giggle, then his head fell to Ignis's shoulder and before Ignis realised what was happening his prince was asleep. In his lap. Ignis tried to nudge him awake but Noctis was in a drunken coma, dead to the world.

He looked out into the crowds and briefly caught Gladiolus's eye as the tank walked past with a glass of champagne in hand. Ignis motioned his friend over, pointing to the sleeping prince, but Gladiolus just grinned and shrugged. Clearly this was recompense for pairing Gladiolus off with Duchess Paloma.

With a resigned sigh Ignis shuffled himself to the side of the window seat and settled against the wall. Noctis was a warm, slight weight against him and he had to admit he wasn't exactly uncomfortable. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Noctis's forehead smiling as the prince smiled in his sleep.

'Iggy…' Noctis breathed, his hand curling in the fabric of Ignis's shirt.

Yes, Ignis thought as he held Noctis close and watched the festivities wind down around them. This hadn't been a bad party at all.


	2. Gladiolus/Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto takes Christmas very seriously. And Gladiolus tries to be a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glompto chapter for the wonderful demishock! ♥ I hope you like it. ^^
> 
> Next up will be Gladiolus/Ignis. Still taking requests for subsequent chapters so just let me know if there's a pair you'd like to see (or see again if they've already been written!)

'What the actual ever loving hell?' Gladiolus asked as he froze in Prompto's bedroom doorway. He'd just been coming over to ask if the blond fancied heading out for a bite to eat, but all thoughts of fried chicken fled his mind when he saw the sheer _sparkliness_ of the room within.

'It's Christmas, duh,' Prompto said, jumping down from his bed where he'd been pinning tacky holographic banners across the room.

'I realise that it's almost Christmas,' Gladiolus said slowly, carefully stepping inside the room and knocking his head on a giant snowflake dangling from the ceiling. 'But it does look a bit like a box of decorations exploded in here.'

A harsh but fair assessment; there was little to no coordination to the decoration. A five foot Christmas tree stood by the balcony doors blinking multicoloured lights that were almost hidden by the sheer volume of tinsel and baubles that the tree had been laden down with. Every available surface in the bedroom was filled with Christmas cards that Prompto had received, snow globes, ornaments and other handmade decorations (including a rather cute reindeer made from half a toilet roll tube). Tinsel was draped across the curtain rail, fake snow had been sprayed on the window panes, and a bright sign had been placed on the wall that lit up and flashed "ho! Ho! ho!" in jaunty twelve inch letters.

'I like Christmas,' Prompto explain as if it wasn't obvious from the giant santa hat he was wearing. And the gaudy Christmas jumper with a grinning snowman that had its carrot placed considerably lower down than the face…

'Where did you even get all these things?' Gladiolus asked, picking up a snow globe and giving it a shake. Tiny plastic white flecks gently fell upon a completely inaccurate landscape of Insomnia.

'Found 'em just laying around,' Prompto said with a shrug.

Gladiolus shot him a look. 'Standing around by the entrance hall by any chance?'

'Yeah! Figured they were going to be thrown out, so I-'

'You might want to steer clear of Cor for a while, he's currently heading the investigation for his Christmas decorations thief.'

Prompto paled. 'Shit.'

Gladiolus swung the door a little and gave the wreath a little tug to put it straight. 'He'll forget about it soon enough.'

'Cor _never forgets_. He's like a lion.' Prompto threw himself onto his bed. The tinny sound of "Jingle Bells" rang out as he landed on the button for the festive blanket.

'You're thinking of elephants,' Gladiolus corrected him, raising his voice to be heard over the sleigh bells.

'Cor isn't like an elephant. He'd go right for my throat,' Prompto said.

'Or he'd sit on you. Like an elephant,' Gladiolus said brightly.

'Thanks buddy, way to cheer me up,' Prompto groaned and threw his arm across his eyes. 'What do I do? I don't want to die so soon before Christmas.'

'And so young, too,' Gladiolus continued. 'I'll weep for you.'

'So many things I never got to do,' Prompto continued, his voice rising to a wail. 'I never got to eat a dozen hotdogs in ten minutes at Altissa-To-Go and earn a free ice cream.'

'You'd probably be too sick to eat it anyway,' Gladiolus pointed out.

'I never got to go ice skating on the giant lake outside the palace.'

Gladiolus frowned. 'It never freezes over.'

'I never got my…' Prompto cut himself off.

The silence hung heavy in the air.

'Never got your what?' Gladiolus asked eventually. The snow globes were only marginally entertaining.

'…First kiss,' Prompto breathed softly.

Gladiolus burst into laughter. 'Good one. Like I'm buying _that_. You, who has a new pickup line for every guy or girl you meet, has never been kissed? Funny.'

There was an uncomfortable silence and Prompto rolled over onto his side, away from Gladiolus so that he was facing the wall. He reached out and grabbed a pillow to hug to his chest. 'It's stupid, right? I mean, it's just a kiss, but…I flirt, yeah, that's fun. I like people. But I've never…I just wanted it to be special, you know?'

Gladiolus swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair. He felt bad now for making fun of it so lightly; clearly it was a tough subject for his friend. With a sigh he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out a hand to gently squeeze the blond's shoulder. 'Hey. It's not stupid. It's kind of sweet that you're waiting.'

'Yeah but look how long I've been waiting! This is it. I'm going to die lonely and alone. I don't even know how to kiss. Everyone else my age will have had years and years of practice and now I'm behind. Now I'm scared to in case I'm really rubbish at it…' Prompto curled tighter around the pillow, burying his face out of sight. 'I've ruined my life and it's only just begun.'

It was always hard to tell with Prompto when he was exaggerating or truly upset. But he hadn't quirked a grin and bounced back yet, which worried Gladiolus. Maybe the kissing thing was bothering Prompto more than he realised?

'Prom, I'm sure lots of people have never been kissed-'

'Have you?' Prompto asked sharply, voice muffled by the pillow.

'Well yeah…' Gladiolus trailed off, cheeks heating up a little at the thought of all the men and women he had kissed over the years. 'But I'm five years ahead of you.'

'Five years ago were you still a kissing virgin?'

'Well, uh…'

'Exactly,' Prompto said. 'I'm a freak. I bet Noct has kissed more people than me and he's a social recluse.'

That got a laugh from Gladiolus, which was probably not the right thing to do as Prompto finally peeled himself away from his pillow to glare at him. There was something else behind the look; hurt. Prompto turned away again and hugged his pillow. 'I wanna be alone now, Gladio. Sorry.'

Gladiolus sighed and reached out for Prompto again but the blond shuffled away from him. 'Hey, little guy-'

'Please, Gladio?'

'Fine. I'll leave for now. But you're not a freak or anything.'

'Right. Thanks,' came the sad, mumbled reply.

Bone-weary Gladiolus pushed himself up from his position on the bed. He cast another glance back at Prompto who was curled up and ignoring him, then started for the bedroom door. Just as something caught his eye. Prompto had unpacked virtually all of Cor's decorations but there were still a few bits and bobs in the stolen cardboard box. A stocking ready for Christmas Eve, a few broken baubles, a spare set of tree lights…and something that might just put a smile back on Prompto's face.

He sat down again on the bed, mattress dipping under his weight as he leaned over and shook Prompto's shoulder, trying to get the blond to roll over.

'Thought you were leaving?' Prompto said, stubbornly refusing to face him.

'I was. And I will. But I just need you for a second.'

There was a moment when Gladiolus thought Prompto might not turn at all, but finally with a dramatic sigh he did, and sat up on the bed to face him. Now that the santa hat had fallen off blond hair stuck up in all directions, and the cheek that had been pressed against the pillow was slightly pink against the paleness of Prompto's skin. Delicate freckles stood sprinkled over the blond's nose and cheeks making him look younger than his years. Gladiolus's face split into a grin as he took it all in; Prompto was cute, kissable. How the hell had he survived all of these years without being tackled in a kiss?

'What did you need me for?' Prompto asked, in the bored tone that Gladiolus usually associated with Noctis when asked to do anything.

'We're going to fix you,' Gladiolus said as he stood up and held out a hand to help Prompto to his feet.

An elegant blond eyebrow arched but Prompto let himself be helped up. 'Oh?'

Gladiolus lifted the hand he had been deliberately hiding behind his back. As soon as the little green sprig came into view recognition lit up in Prompto's blue eyes and a smile slowly tugged at his lips.

'You're not serious.'

'When it comes to kissing I am _always_ serious,' Gladiolus said in a low voice. He lifted the twig of mistletoe above their heads and shuffled forward a little. 'And mistletoe is a law. If its above two people then they _have_ to kiss. You don't want to get thrown into prison over this, do you?'

'Suppose not,' Prompto said, his voice light with amusement. Then his eyes widened as Gladiolus began to lean forward. 'Wait wait, you're not really gonna…?'

'Watch me,' Gladiolus said with a wicked grin.

They were completely the wrong height for this, Gladiolus mused, but that made it all the sweeter. He bent his head and felt Prompto push up on tiptoes, leaning against his chest for balance as their lips met. Gladiolus pressed the hand that wasn't holding mistletoe around Prompto's waist, helping support the other man and pull him close as the gap between them closed.

And then it was magical. The world seemed to stop; no longer were they in Prompto's bedroom with the gaudy Christmas lights and the hundreds of snow globes, but they were in their own little bubble, away from everything else. The world simply ceased spinning for Gladiolus as warm lips pressed against his own, massaging lightly, a tongue darting out quickly and licking his lips.

Prompto tasted of chocolate and smelled of spice. Something about the combination was amazingly alluring and made Gladiolus press closer, desperate and hungry for more. His weight was too much for Prompto, though, and they went tumbling back onto the bed. Gladiolus dropped the mistletoe and wrapped his arms around the blond so that he could turn them as they fell, not wanting to crush the other man by landing on him. Instead they fell to the mattress, still locked in each other's embrace, with Prompto on top and breathing heavily as he pulled away slightly to stare down at him. Blond locks of hair fell in Prompto's eyes, so Gladiolus reached up with a large hand to curl a short lock behind Prompto's ear.

'Well?' Gladiolus prompted.

'Well?' Prompto asked in a deep, husky voice. He looked as if his mind had been wiped. Gladiolus couldn't blame him; his own mind was a dizzying whirl of emotions.

'How was it?'

'How was…the kiss? Amazing. Absolutely freaking awesomely amazing,' Prompto said, pale cheeks flushed a happy pink and eyes dancing with light. 'Best kiss ever!'

'Yeah, I mean I've…what?' Gladiolus sobered up a little as Prompto's words sank in.

The blond was sitting up, knees either side of his hips as Prompto licked his lips and smiled dreamily. 'Sorry. It's just I've been dreaming of you doing that to me for ages. It was even better than I imagined.'

'You…planned that?'

'Yeah. Figured you couldn't leave me sad like that and I knew you'd notice the mistletoe. Pretty clever, huh?' Prompto was grinning like a madman. He jumped off the bed and grabbed his santa hat, then went about unwinding the last set of tree lights and trying to find space on the overburdened tree for them.

'So that story about how you've never been kissed?'

'Bull,' Prompto admitted happily. Then he turned around with that beautiful, adorable smile of his. 'Come on, buddy. Look at me. It would be a crime to deprive people of my kisses.'

'You _lied_ to me,' Gladiolus said, voice dangerously low as he sat up.

'A little, tiny white lie,' Prompto said. 'I wasn't lying when I said I'd been dreaming of kissing you. And it was definitely the best kiss I've ever had.'

'You little shit…' Gladiolus said.

Prompto's smile slipped a little as he realised Gladiolus was serious. He grinned sheepishly instead. 'I'm sorry?'

'You will be.'

Gladiolus pounced. The lights and the hat fell to the floor as Gladiolus tackled Prompto and pinned him against the wall, grinding his hips against Prompto's and crushing his lips to the other man's. This time the kisses were anything but gentle, though Prompto loved it just as much. Even if he had to wear a scarf for days afterward to hide the hickies…


	3. Gladiolus/Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus just wants to help Ignis relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Chuubaka for the pairing request, hope you like it! ♥

'No,' Ignis said simply.

'Oh come on,' Gladiolus said, shaking his head a little so that the novelty headband he was wearing dangled a sprig of plastic mistletoe over his head.

'It's tacky and ridiculous. Please go and bother someone else; I'm sure that Prompto would love to be chased around the palace.'

'He's busy wrapping presents with Noct. I tried to go in his room and got shouted at and a pillow thrown at me. They're either wrapping my gift or on their way to third base. I hope it's the gift thing, I like gifts. Wonder what they got me?'

'Perhaps a new jumper?' Ignis said, finally looking up from the book he was reading to give the guard's attire a pointed glance.

'Why?' Gladio looked down at his jumper. There was nothing wrong with it in his opinion. A perfectly nice navy jumper with two trees; one adorned with lights and tinsel, the other plain with a speech bubble calling the other tree "gay". It was funny. Prompto had laughed.

'Prom laughed,' Gladiolus said aloud.

'Why am I not surprised by this?' Ignis asked. He had returned to his book and flipped a page loudly as if trying to make a point that he was concentrating on his work. Spread out on the desk was a small ultrabook, several sheets of notes written in impeccable italic handwriting, and half a cup of steaming ebony coffee.

'You're being especially grumpy today, Scrooge,' Gladiolus said, leaning over the back of Ignis's chair and resting his hands on the advisor's shoulders. Ignis was wearing a jacket and shirt despite being off duty, but even thorough the material Gladiolus could feel the tension within the other man's shoulders. He barely applied any pressure as he pressed his fingers down, but Ignis hissed in pain all the same.

'I'm not grumpy,' Ignis said grumpily. Though as the seconds ticked by and the pain began to fade his body began to relax. He reached up and removed his glasses, setting them neatly beside the book that he closed.

'There ya go,' Gladiolus soothed, smiling as he began to make headway. Ignis rested against the back of his chair and slipped his emerald green eyes closed, a silent message that Gladiolus was doing a good job. At least Gladiolus hoped that was what it meant. He kept working anyway; strong fingers gently kneading tense shoulders, working out the knots and kinks gently at first, then as the pains melted away he applied a touch more pressure. And he was rewarded with a low moan as he hit the perfect spot between Ignis's shoulder blades.

'Thank you,' Ignis whispered.

'You work too much,' Gladiolus purred, not wanting to raise his voice and spoil the moment. Not when Ignis looked so relaxed; it was such a rare occurrence that he wanted to savour it. The way Ignis's face was perfectly smooth, perfectly content. No stress lines, no frowns. Without his glasses Ignis looked younger than his twenty-five years and less severe. He looked almost vulnerable, though Gladiolus knew better than to think of Ignis in that way at all.

'I work as much as is required. His Highness will be travelling to Tenebrae over the festive period and there is much to finalise before he goes.'

'We'll be with him the whole time. He'll be fine,' Gladiolus reasoned, pressing again in that spot that Ignis loved. The other man responded with a groan and by slipping half down his chair in a very undignified posture.

'Snipers. Poisoned drinks. An attack while he's sleeping,' Ignis murmured. 'Not to mention the upset he could cause if he says the wrong thing or insults somebody. And then there's his excessive sleeping; I'll have to make excuses for his afternoon naps that don't make him appear weak-'

'You work too much,' Gladiolus repeated. 'You've got to stop stressing or you'll end up as grey as the king.'

A cat-like emerald eye cracked open to peer up at him. 'Such slander from your lips, Amicitia.'

Gladiolus grinned and leaned down to brush his lips against Ignis's ear. 'I think there's a saying about idle hands that might be applied here. If you'd given me my kiss I wouldn't be talking.'

Ignis gave a half-hearted sigh and looked down at his closed book. Gladiolus wondered what was running through the other man's head just as Ignis shifted from his grip and stood up to face him. His glasses were still sat on the desk, but it seemed Ignis was still able to see the plastic mistletoe dangling jauntily from its little wire. A small smile graced the advisor's lips.

'Where on _earth_ did you get it?' He lifted an elegant finger to flick the mistletoe so that it bounced.

'As if you need to ask,' Gladiolus said.

'Prompto,' Ignis said with a long suffering sigh. The smile was still tugging at the corner of his lips, though.

'Prompto,' Gladiolus confirmed with a little chuckle. Technically it was on loan; the blond man had bought it earlier that day and was planning on ambushing Noctis with it later. Gladiolus had been quick to stop Prompto before the blond could excitedly divulge all of his nocturnal plans for the prince. Some things a bodyguard just didn't need to know.

'Well, go on then,' Ignis said.

'What?'

'Kiss me. You have the silly mistletoe, so kiss me.'

'It's not silly,' Gladiolus protested.

Ignis arched a thin eyebrow.

'Okay it's a _bit_ silly,' Gladiolus conceded. 'But it's no fun if you're looking all impatient like that.'

'I'm not impatient.'

'You are. Your mind is still on that damn Tenebrae trip.'

'A bit,' Ignis admitted.

Gladiolus sighed and reached out for Ignis, wrapping the shorter man in his huge arms and drawing him close in a warm, comforting bear hug. 'Iggy, stop thinking. Just for five minutes turn that giant brain of yours off and just let yourself get lost in the moment.'

'Have you been watching romance films again?' Ignis asked, but his body began to relax a little once he was within the circle of Gladiolus's arms, and after a few moments he even lifted his own arms to wrap around Gladiolus's waist.

'No. I watch manly films of manliness,' Gladiolus insisted with a soft chuckle, burying his face in Ignis's hair and pressing a soft kiss to the top of the short man's head. He liked Ignis's height; the man was perfect to hold and kiss. Whenever he wanted to hug Noctis or trap Prompto in a headlock he needed to bend awkwardly. Ignis was perfect.

'Manly films of manliness,' Ignis repeated, amusement clear in his voice. 'Very well. Why not go and watch one of these manly films and let me finish my work?'

'Because you'll never finish,' Gladiolus said, voice muffled from where he had bent to press his face into the crook of Ignis's neck. The other man held the sharp clean scent of cologne that drove Gladiolus wild. 'And I want to spend time with you. The bratlings are entertaining themselves, we're both off duty, why shouldn't we have a little fun?'

'Are we ever off duty?' Ignis mused. 'You're his personal bodyguard.'

'And right now I think Prom has his body well and truly guarded. I don't think my presence would be appreciated, though I could act as a fantastic contraceptive. Nobody would want to get it on with me glaring at them.'

Ignis laughed a little and rested against the hard muscle of Gladiolus's chest. Gladiolus felt the tension wear away a little more and silently patted himself on the back for helping his boyfriend unwind.

'So. Are you going to forget about work?' Gladiolus prompted.

'I suppose. There's always tomorrow.'

'There's always tomorrow for work. But for kisses there's always tonight,' Gladiolus said, pulling away just enough to remind Ignis of the mistletoe.

'Are you finally going to kiss me, then?' Ignis asked.

'Now that you're paying me proper attention, yeah. I think I just might.' Gladiolus had lowered his voice to a low seductive silky tone that clearly had an effect on the other man as Ignis shivered slightly at the words breathed into his ear.

'Well go on then. After all this build up you're not going to make me wait, are you?'

'Patience, Iggy. Never thought I'd have to say that to you,' Gladiolus said, smiling as he tipped his head to capture Ignis's lips.

Gladiolus would never understand just how well two people could fit together. Ignis melted against him as their lips pressed together in the sweetest of kisses. Like the massage it was gentle at first as they eased themselves into it, then slowly they deepened the kiss, pressing harder, pressing their bodies against one another and grabbing at each other's clothes. Gladiolus's arms slipped easily around his slender boyfriend, and he could feel Ignis's hands gripping the back of his jumper as he tried to pull himself nearer.

Ignis tasted of coffee and fire. Gladiolus was never sure if he imagined the last one, and in his lighter moments he would joke to himself that it was their love that set their kisses alight. But perhaps it was something to do with the type of magic Ignis drew through Noctis; the advisor always preferred fire and that translated to his passion in the bedroom. The longer they kissed the more they grabbed at each other, and the more Gladiolus wished they were in a bedroom instead of the palace library. True they were alone (nobody but Ignis was mad enough to study at eleven in the evening) but anybody could walk in on them. But the urge to rip Ignis's clothes off and sweep the books to the floor and take Ignis on the table was as fiery as the kiss they shared…

Ignis pulled back first, looking ever so slightly ruffled which for Ignis was a rare thing. Gladiolus loved the hazy look in his emerald eyes, the look of raw love that he so rarely got to see from the normally composed man.

'Perhaps the headband isn't so silly after all,' Ignis said in a deep husky voice that was not doing a thing to alleviate Gladiolus's wishes to take thing further.

He ground up against Ignis, pinning the shorter man against the desk as he leaned in for another kiss.

Ignis pulled back slightly and glanced at the doors. 'What if someone walks in?'

'Don't care,' Gladiolus said, littering kisses across Ignis's lips, down his jaw, to the soft skin of his neck. 'I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world, let them be jealous.'

That surprised a snort of laughter from Ignis, but the resistance was melting away. Gladiolus could feel it. He smiled against Ignis's neck and sucked the delicate skin, bruising and drawing blood to the surface.

All was going well until Prompto barged into the library in search of his mistletoe headband…


	4. Gladiolus/Ignis 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is baking festive treats, and Gladiolus comes to distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio/Ignis with Ignis baking, dedicated to the wonderful XxtsunamidevilxX. Hope you like it! ♥
> 
> On a more personal note, my grandmother passed away early this morning, and she was someone very very special to me. I hope to keep writing as a distraction, but if I disappear for a bit that will be why (I already had this chapter written up, but I don't know how well I'll focus on writing something new ;__; )

_O little town of Bethlehem_

Ignis hummed along to the tune while he worked. It wasn’t that he disliked Christmas songs - far from it - but the sugary pop that Prompto insisted on playing was just too much for his ears to handle without bleeding. They weren’t proper Christmas songs at all, rather just the usual forgettable chart songs with festive bells superimposed into the background. No; far more pleasing to his ear were the church choir traditional pieces. No wailing about Christmas love. Simple lyrics set to a beautiful orchestra. Pure bliss.

Though Prompto had labelled him Scrooge.

Ignis huffed; would Scrooge be spending his Christmas Eve in the palace kitchens baking festive treats? No. No he would not. And would any of them thank him for his efforts? Well, the prince might mutter out a word of gratitude, but that was simply because he had been brought up properly (Ignis had personally ensured it). Prompto might manage something resembling a “thank you” around a mouthful of mince pie, and Gladiolus might remember after his sixth sausage roll. Another huff, but then his frown melted into a smile. He wasn’t doing it for the thanks; he was doing it because he loved them, and he loved the smile on their faces when he baked something nice for them.

“Bethlehem” drew to a gracious end and a single mournful voice began the first lines of “Silent Night”.

A stack of mince pies were already sat on the cooling rack ready to be transferred to a plastic container. Ignis gave them a glance, debated a cup of tea and to “test” one out, then decided things would go faster if he simply concentrated on the task at hand. Shortbread, though everyone liked it differently. Prompto liked it cut into dog shapes, the prince liked chocolate chips, and Gladiolus liked them as big as was possible. Ignis stared down at his bowl of ingredients and decided to try and please them all with giant dog chocolate chip shortbread cookies. Perfect.

Combining the dough was relaxing. There was so much stress in his life (despite his penchant for sleep Prince Noctis was more than capable of causing enough trouble to keep his days busy) so cooking and baking were things that gave him a simple pleasure. There were no tough decisions, no stressful meetings or worrying about whether Noctis was sick or hurt, or whether Prompto had managed to get himself arrested, or if Gladiolus was taking on too much work. All he had to worry about was following a simple set of instructions and watching something amazing rise from the ingredients. He could create these wonderful dishes with his own hands. Long, elegant fingers that could craft delicate little leaves to decorate the top of the mince pies, or pipe intricate designs on cakes, or even construct a giant gingerbread house for Prompto’s last birthday. It took his mind away from the stresses of everyday life and allowed him an escape route where all he focused on was the task at hand.

Right now the dough was sticky beneath his hands as he worked it, swirling it around the edge of the glass bowl to pick up the traces of flour to combine it all together. He pressed down again, kneading the dough gently to make it perfect and smooth and glossy, ready to be rolled out and cut into shapes. So engrossed was he that he didn’t hear the kitchen doors opening. So engrossed was he that he didn’t hear footsteps upon the tiles. So engrossed was he that he nearly jumped a mile when hands grabbed his hips and lips pressed against his neck.

‘Oww,’ Gladiolus complained, but the hands on his waist didn’t move. ‘Almost made me bite my lip.’

‘Perhaps it will teach you not to sneak up on people,’ Ignis said irritably - he didn’t like being surprised.

There was a deep chuckle behind him. Their bodies were pressed so close together that he felt it rumble through Gladiolus’s chest more than he heard it. With a bit of reluctance he let his doughy hands hover above the bowl and relaxed back into the embrace.

‘So. ‘Cha doing?’ Gladiolus asked, resting his chin on Ignis’s shoulder. The tank’s scratchy beard tickled the skin of his neck.

‘Baking,’ Ignis said. ‘What does it look like I’m doing?’

‘Well I knew baking. But _what_ are you baking?’

‘Right now shortbread.’

‘Nice. Make them big. Like, really, really big. None of these stupid little things that the prince likes where you have to eat about thirty of them before you actually feel like you’ve tasted anything.’

Ignis smiled. ‘I promise they’ll be big.’

‘Good. You’ve been busy,’ Gladiolus nodded to the cooling rack of mince pies, the stack of sausage rolls, the plate of cheese straws and the little frosted cupcakes with marzipan holly leaves and berries on top.

‘I have. The chefs will be in early tomorrow morning to start preparing Christmas dinner, so I thought I’d finish these things off tonight so I don’t get in their way.’

‘Iggy, you’d never get in their way. They’d probably draft you in to help; you’re better than most of the chefs the king employs.’

‘Only most?’ Ignis asked, a teasing hint of disappointment to his voice.

‘Sorry, _all_. I definitely meant all.’ Gladiolus dipped his head for another kiss to Ignis’s neck.

‘So what’s all this about?’ Ignis asked, realising that the other man wasn’t about to let him finish the shortbread.

‘Took Noct out training-’

Ignis pulled away sharply. ‘He’s not hurt? Please tell me you didn’t break him this close to Christmas, he has to look presentable for the party-’

‘Chill, Iggy. He’s fine. Filthy, but fine. His royal clumsiness managed to trip over a tree root and fall on his ass in a huge puddle of mud. Prom’s hosing him down now I think.’

‘Lovely,’ Ignis said, but his body relaxed a little when he realised no harm had been done.

‘But while we were out I found something.’

‘Inner peace? The true meaning of Christmas? How to get past level nine hundred and four on Candy Crush?’

‘No I- You’re stuck on Candy Crush?’ Gladiolus laughed. ‘Need help?’

‘No,’ Ignis said hotly.

‘Alright, just offerin’. Found something better than that, though. Look.’

One of the hands at his hips drew back. There was a rustle of material as if Gladiolus was digging into his pocket, then something green and white was being waved in front of his face. ‘Actual, honest to Etro mistletoe. Not the tacky plastic crap Prom has been hanging up on every doorframe, but real life mistletoe. I found it while Noct was turning the air blue after his ungraceful fall, there was this little bush of it and I figured I could find a use for it. So yeah, Happy Christmas.’

‘Christmas is tomorrow,’ Ignis said, but his argument was drowned out by the low moan escaping his lips as Gladiolus began kissing him again.

The taller man started with his neck, gently nipping the skin, then worked his way up Ignis’s jaw, to the corner of his lips. Ignis tried to turn his head to capture Gladiolus’s lips with his own but the other man pulled away.

‘I’m all dirty, Iggy. Haven’t had a shower myself since training.’

‘And I’m covered in shortbread dough,’ Ignis countered, turning within the circle of Gladiolus’s arms and wrapping his messy hands around the other man. ‘We’ll shower after. Together. Its more economical that way.’

‘Can’t argue with that,’ Gladiolus said. The mistletoe sprig dropped to the floor in favour of Gladiolus’s fingers weaving themselves into Ignis’s hair.

The kiss was warm and tasted of spice and the ghost of chocolate. The familiar scent of sweat and dirt washed over him, an earthy scent Ignis loved even though he was forever ordering his boyfriend into the shower. Chapped, warm lips pressed deeply into his own with a little more force than was necessary but it drove Ignis wild. He let himself be transported far away, where the only thoughts in his mind were on the man he was pressed up close to. Clearly baking wasn’t the only way to stop thinking about work.

When they parted Gladiolus bent to pick up the mistletoe and stuck it behind his ear with a grin. ‘Saving this for later.’

Ignis matched the grin. ‘Why wait?’

‘Uh, because you haven’t finished the shortbread.’ Gladiolus glanced over Ignis’s shoulder to the bowl of dough. ‘And I like shortbread.’

‘Really?’ Ignis could have smacked him. ‘You’re postponing a shower date because of biscuits?’

Gladiolus winked and reached around Ignis for one of the slightly warm mince pies. He shrugged a massive shoulder and headed for the door. ‘You know the way to my heart, Iggy. I’ll be waiting when you’re done. Bring some up with you!’

As the taller man left Ignis didn’t know whether to find the whole thing endearing or not. So he instead focused on cookie making. Gladiolus was not going to get away with it, though. As he cut out the dog shapes (as small as he could make them out of spite) he planned his perfect revenge.

 


End file.
